In this civilized society, economic prosperity have resulted in harmful pollution to the environment in general, especially the pollution in the quality of water which has been getting worse and worse day after day to the extent of seriously threatening the sources of water needed by human beings and substantially affecting the health of human beings. Although a variety of types of water filters and water fountains are available on the markets, they are different in functions, and none of them can satisfy all the requirements in differently polluted environments. In addition, due to the consumers' lack of common knowledge of maintenance, such devices would, in most times, eventually become the hot-bed of bacteria and useless. In view of these discrepancies, the design of this purifying and energy-saving water fountain capable of supplying icy, warm and hot distilled water (hereinafter referred to as "Purified and Distilled Water Fountain") is created to meet actual requirements.
Presently, "distilled water" is the purest water generally recognized by the peoples around the world. The drinking water to be supplied by the "Purified and Distilled Water Fountain" of this invention is the very distilled water needed by human beings and free from pollutants. Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to develop a novel distilled water fountain to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.